Children Of The Strong SYOT OPEN Quarter Quell
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: "Death comes yearly with the annual games, but this year is different. To show that even the victorious can't protect their own I'm having worse odds than ever. This Quarter Quell the victors children are being reaped, and now I guess even the children of the strongest can't escape." 74th HG tributes were brought back to life. This is all about the Victor's Children. *SYOT OPEN!*
1. SYOT Form

**Summary:**

**All of the 74th HG tributes were brought back to life a few years after the games. "Death  
comes yearly with the annual games, but this year is different. To show thateven the victorious can't protect their own I'm having worse odds than Quarter Quell the victors children are being reaped, and now I guess even the children of the strongest can't escape. " **

**This is a Quarter Quell so that means twice the tributes! This story will be all about the children of the victors so please submit a victor child!**

**Rules:**

**1. No weird hair colors, this isn't the capitol people! **

**2. No weird eye colors like red, pink, etc. the weirdest i'll go is purple.**

**3. Have fun! Make your tribute anyway you like them. It's your tribute so make it awesome!**

**4. People have to die so I'm going to need a few bloodbaths.**

**5. You can submit up to 2 tributes but you have to ask me first before you submit a second one.**

**6. PLEASE SEND ME A PIC OF YOUR TRIBUTE! CAN BE CELEB.**

**7. NO MARY-SUE CHARACTERS!**

**So here you are people! And May the odds be ever in your favor! Remember the world is watching.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the Hunger Games :(**

**BTW: When you type your picture link make sure to put spaces in it or it doesn't send correctly. Thank you!**

**xxx**

* * *

Here is what I need:

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance (Be very Descriptive):

Picture (Can be a celeb or just a random person but needs to look like your tribute):

Personality:

Who do you want to be your Victor parent?(Cato, Finnick, Katniss, etc.):

What year did your parent win the games?: (74,89,etc..)

Family

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History/Past:

Strengths: (5 or less)

Weaknesses: (3 or more)

Fears:

Preferred Weapon: (Up to 2)

Least preferred weapon: (Up to 2)

Speed: (Scale from 1 to 10, 1 the worst and 10 the best)

Strength: (Scale from 1 to 10, 1 the worst and 10 the best)

Other Special Talents:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction to being Reaped:

Why did they volunteer? (If volunteer)

Bloodbath tribute?:

Alliance, Yes or No?:

Token:

Outfit for Chariot:

Quotes:

Relationship? (Do you want to have a romance with another tribute?)

Career?:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Strategy for Arena:

Preferred Death(not guaranteed):

Arena Ideas:

Other Ideas for story:

* * *

**If you have any questions feel free to ask me! Thanks again people! I'll try to have the Reapings posted as soon as everyone is submitted. **


	2. List of Tributes So Far

**Here are the tributes so far! If you have any questions please message me. Also if you have any arena suggestions or ideas do comment.**

* * *

_Head Game Maker:_ Muffica Chocolatia

**_District 1:_**

_Female_: Felicia 'Fizzy or Fizz' Quaid

_Female: _Azura Sheilds

_Male: _Shown Franco

_Male: _Jasper Mace

**_District 2:_**

_Female:_ Jacquelyn 'Jack' Sanders

_Female:_ Molly Peterson

_Male:_

_Male:_

**_District 3:_**

_Female:_

_Female:_

_Male:_

_Male:_

**_District 4:_**

_Female:_ Rilanna "Riley" Odair

_Female: _Ember Baxwoll

_Male:_ Hyacinthus 'Cinth' Paris

_Male:_

**_District 5:_**

_Female:_Altana Ploton

_Female:_

_Male:_

_Male:_

**_District 6:_**

_Female:_

_Female:_

_Male:_

_Male:_

**_District 7:_**

_Female:_ Casseelea 'Cas' Lockhearst Mason

_Female:_

_Male: _Renmall Crenda

_Male:_

**_District 8:_**

_Female:_

_Female:_

_Male:_

_Male:_

**_District 9:_**

_Female:_ Harmony Lerman

_Female:_

_Male:_

_Male:_

**_District 10:_**

_Female:_

_Female:_

_Male:_

_Male:_

**_District 11:_**

_Female: _Tristain Holde

_Female:_

_Male:_

_Male:_

**_District 12:_**

_Female: _Primrose Mellark

_Female: _Maysilee Abernathy

_Male:_

_Male:_


End file.
